


「宜嘉」不如我们从头来过

by Masakinini



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakinini/pseuds/Masakinini





	「宜嘉」不如我们从头来过

1.

王嘉尔从小就喜欢吃零食，一放学就会跑到西马路口阿娇那里，点上惯例的一杯鲜榨桃子汁，一海碗甘草水果。那时候还有好多人不知道加三毛钱就可以多一勺甘草汁，王嘉尔最早发现秘密，每次都会要阿娇再加一份。满满一碗里都是切成大块的芒果鸟李桃子西瓜，加上甘草实在是齁甜，王嘉尔吃得舌尖都发苦，可就是放了学止不住脚步要往阿娇那里去，好多同学都问他为什么。小王塞了他们一嘴的水果，理直气壮地讲，喜欢就是喜欢嘛，我喜欢吃是因为我觉得甘草水果好，什么都好。

 

后来王嘉尔发现这句理直气壮的话适合好多场合，他使劲拉着前桌女生长辫子给她递情书的时候，是这么讲的。小女生被扯很痛，大喊着要拿草莓橡皮丢王嘉尔，听他一讲怒气转为文火，低下脑袋红了脸，温温柔柔地说好。这天以后他们每天一起手牵手上下学，王嘉尔开始买两份的棒冰，两份的甘草水果，笑眯眯地看她把水果咬在细白齿间，脆生生地吃掉小半碗。同班同学恰好路过，吹着口哨冲他起哄，小王重色轻友喔，有了妹连兄弟都不带。王嘉尔比着举手枪的姿势瞄准他们，bang bang，别打扰她吃零食好吧，下回再请你们不行啊。小女孩完全在王嘉尔身后的保护范围内，顺便帮他把溜下来的书包肩带抬上去，小声说谢谢你。王嘉尔记忆里的夏天很长，甘草水果很甜。长辫子前桌是他的第一个女友。

 

长大一点，这么理直气壮的事情就不在王嘉尔身上发生了。不是说他坦率的喜欢没有人接受，是好像很多事情不用那么郑重，也没人来听他解释什么因果。OK，少说多做，要什么就给什么嘛。有很长一段时间王嘉尔觉得自己都好像街头的自动贩卖机，满架子盐水白桃柠檬软饮，任君挑选，虽然他这么说的时候女孩们大多都很不领情，一定要问清楚之前贩卖机有多少人光顾过。他王嘉尔又不靠这个赚钱，怎么会记得究竟有多少个人啊。只好停下来给她买朱古力冰淇淋，屈起指节刮着女孩尖俏的鼻子，好声好气地哄，宝宝别乱想，哪有什么别人啊我瞎说的。女孩点头，又把小手藏进他的口袋里，脑袋靠在他肩上，软软的长发挠着王嘉尔的颈窝，痒得意犹未尽。

 

Anyway，王嘉尔自认为是个优质男友。手头一有点闲钱就上缴给女朋友，逛街扫货全程陪同，给提包包还给捏腿捶肩。虾蟹也都拆好了沾上橙醋再送到她碗里，女友翘起小指头点点他的额头，夸他长了张随便一笑就招好多桃花的脸，还那么体贴，好男人喔。王嘉尔被夸得飘飘然，就差脑门上给自己套个新世纪五好男友的发带。不过后来很奇怪，好好坏坏都成了一句“我不想被你当小猫小狗的养了，分手吧。”王嘉尔觉得好没道理，眉头一皱就把对方微信给删了。烟还没抽完就开始心烦，扔到水沟里一脚踩灭。恨恨地想，靠，婊子真是个麻烦，亏得还给她买了那么多玩具，堆在床底下一大堆，也不知道有没有都洗干净。

 

就这样，王嘉尔迷迷糊糊地谈了好多个女友，总觉得不来劲。左右都是养宠物，成精了会爬床的那种，美则美矣，没什么所谓的罗曼蒂克存在。王嘉尔慢慢在心里念这四个字，罗，曼，蒂，克，听起来好像甜品店取的蹩脚洋名。最近一次想到这个词是去年年末，圣诞节有女生送他一盒白色恋人，诚心诚意地借小饼干分享一个吻。女生鼻尖冻得透红，估计没有搽面霜，王嘉尔误以为罗曼蒂克就是这点心疼。太阳出来，天气变暖，罗曼蒂克化成了一滩灰溜溜的雪水，一脚踩上去水溅开来，脏掉了鞋面，王嘉尔满心嫌恶。

 

但他身边的女生不是没有，是过剩，所有浑身奶白身材傲人的女孩子都好会，缤纷奶油瀑布一样把王嘉尔迷晕。刚下海的爱情动作片女优，36E短发学生妹，又会摇又会喘的纹身师，最近王嘉尔特别迷那个女优，他把脸枕在她乳沟里，双颊在发烫，笑嘻嘻地叫她小优老师，优优，优妹，你好香，刚扮完幼教就来给我搞啊。女孩没有搭话，软软的小手解掉背带，王嘉尔亲了亲她粉红的，樱桃一样的乳头，然后熟稔地把嘴用到该用的地方去。

 

像所有女生一样，小优老师也娇气地嘶声叫他名字，不知是祈愿还是诅咒，让他夜夜艳女缠身，春梦压床，同样的温暖潮湿，不一样的靓丽面容，各个都娇滴滴地有求于他，说哥哥你好棒再深一点，王嘉尔快乐地放纵自己。之前还偶尔会想，到底什么时候才会有那个能让他理直气壮说，喜欢你就是喜欢你的人出现。真的会出现吗？王嘉尔握着女孩的腰身，在她做梦一样翘翘的睫毛上寻找，在她细细嫩嫩的掌心里寻找，只看到她的迷恋，看不到自己的迷恋，索性负气到底，再也不费力去找了。微信里把小优老师设成了置顶，她拍不同类型的片子，那一个月王嘉尔以为自己睡遍了全世界的女孩子，算钱的时候才记得清醒一下，喔，原来她贵到让他交不起电费了。

 

有一晚不知道做了多少次，脑袋都在发晕，小优老师扮的是乖学生，JK裙开高到露出碎花南瓜裤，王嘉尔轻飘飘地吻她额头，小优轻飘飘地呻吟，王嘉尔听她说要不以后就扮哥哥的女友吧不要钱了，学生一样天真地望着他，鱼尾纹也春情勃发地荡成微笑的样子。王嘉尔一想到会有钱有电有水可以洗热水澡了就好快乐，快乐地拥紧了小优。罗曼蒂克在她热乎乎的肉体上化开来，化成王嘉尔好几年的护身符，免了情情爱爱的干扰。

 

2.

后来，后来就遇到段宜恩了，王嘉尔那会儿刚开始跟着一个小公司找节目跑演出，正好凑上台湾一个综艺节目，邀请了很多嘉宾，里面就有段宜恩。餐桌上一聚才觉出不上道，主办方专挑又贵又难吃的馆子下，还有手脚不干净的场地负责人，餐桌底下摸王嘉尔的大腿。他也就假装不小心地把咸猪手当烟灰缸，餐桌上还要歌舞升平地和对方碰酒杯，心里黏糊糊的恶心，像刚晃过来的一锅海鲜粥，黄澄澄的不知道烧了些什么进去，巫婆的魔药。

 

王嘉尔嫌闷得慌，借故出去抽烟，其实也咂不出什么滋味，他吸烟还没学会过肺，就是看那种白蒙蒙的烟从嘴巴里游上来觉得好有趣。他仰头，呼出的白烟消失在冬天的空气里，好像真的有热量从身体里涌出来，穿着单衣单裤也不觉得冷了。有人过来问他要火，王嘉尔懒得动手，直接侧过脸让自己的烟头点着他的。火光盈盈地照着靓仔瘦削的脸，王嘉尔想，一拳打过去肯定会被他的颧骨划伤。听起来好血腥，这么帅的一张脸打挂彩了应该很精彩。

 

王嘉尔被自己的想法逗笑了，烟从鼻腔里飘出来，呛了好几口。其实他没想要真的打人，因为靓仔抽烟的样子迷晕他了。靓仔半张脸遮在帽子下，抽烟的时候垂着眼睛，很专注地吸入一口，双颊凹陷，嘴微微嘬起来，像要接吻的小鱼，呼出烟圈的时候很绝情，欲吻的嘴型一下子变为横线，不对，一道月亮河，他快速地伸舌舔了舔下唇，嘴唇湿湿的，亮亮的。王嘉尔看入了迷，靓仔第二遍讲自己名字的时候才听到，段宜恩，喔，段宜恩。我是王嘉尔，你叫我Jackson就好了。

 

段宜恩点头，说hi Jackson。王嘉尔笑了笑，装出很会的样子冲段宜恩呼出一个圆圆的烟圈，有清淡的水果味。王嘉尔呼出烟圈的时候微微鼓着双颊，像是泡泡机在呼呼呼吹出小孩子喜欢的，单纯的肥皂泡，泡沫圆的几乎不真实，闪的是迪厅里蓝紫色的光，大人的快乐和小孩的快乐在王嘉尔的烟圈里汇合，这样，他专注呼着烟的神情就有种天真又烂熟的意味，发酵的软桃香。

 

段宜恩说要不我来教你抽烟吧。他示范，王嘉尔有点笨拙地学，水果烟的甜齁可能不合他的口味，秉着呼吸快速把烟呼出来。段宜恩看到王嘉尔的窒息，看到他卷起的舌头抵着嘴唇，白烟腾升，舌尖像玻璃糖一样亮亮的，段宜恩自小学起就没有吃过那种糖了，鬼使神差地去尝味道。王嘉尔没有躲，手滑进段宜恩的裤子里让他的糖瘾犯到无以复加。穿着背带裤的男孩有着一张天真的脸，看起来不是会和陌生男人来一发quick fuck的型。

 

段宜恩失算了，因为王嘉尔不仅会这么做，还会在他脖子上种好多草莓，一边无害地说要不留个联系方式吧。那天他走在回家的路上，又想起王嘉尔如梦似幻的小男孩脸蛋，他猜他也许二十了，也不知道怎么长的，脸那么甜，让他轻易就想到波板糖，珍波椰，波多野结衣，一切甜到快化掉的事物。

 

3.

他的确给王嘉尔留了联系方式，本来只是客套，但王嘉尔好像很认真，经常给段宜恩打电话，打过来又马上挂掉，要段宜恩打回去。段宜恩问他为什么，王嘉尔在电话那边笑嘻嘻地说因为我怕欠费啊，欠费了就收不到你发过来的消息了。段宜恩一开始把电话留到叮泡面的时候，再打过去，边吃饭边听他讲。泡面乏味，王嘉尔的港式普通话倒是很有意思。

 

后来段宜恩慢慢学着主动，还没有叮泡面就打过去，王嘉尔才刚起床，鼻音重重地嗯了一声，说干嘛这么早打过来，叫床啊你。段宜恩嗤笑，说上次又哭又喘的是谁自己心里没点数吗。王嘉尔发嗲地哼出意味不明的声音，快乐又心虚地开始说夏天真的好热啊，我一个人住的时候就拉上窗帘不穿衣服在家里走来走去，光溜溜的像鱼一样，巨凉快。段宜恩听得入了神，明知道电话那头王嘉尔看不到也会微笑，好像他们离的很近，王嘉尔讲他住的破烂小出租屋也触手可及。讲到一半，段宜恩的手机突然欠费停掉，王嘉尔的笑声也到一半就戛然而止，怪意犹未尽的。

 

段宜恩很快就搞定了手机，但他想见王嘉尔，也不是为了看他夏天的裸体，就是想见他，和他坐在床沿上讲一些抽完几支烟就会忘掉的话，在欲望边缘试探。于是王嘉尔家很久没响的寂寞门铃突然尖叫起来，段宜恩很快见到了王嘉尔，不是赤裸着的小鱼，是只穿了一件卫衣的男孩，光着脚在地板上跑来跑去给他泡茶喝。然后一边说着不好意思啦，我自己不太讲究所以连茶壶都没有买的，一边把热水冲进杯子里。段宜恩接过王嘉尔的粉蓝塑料牙杯，抿了一小口，茶里都还有薄荷牙膏的味道，好像在和小男孩交换早安吻，段宜恩和杯子上的卡通大象一样，笑得很夸张。王嘉尔扑倒在沙发里，挤过来问他什么事这么开心啊，两条腿蹬过来，卫衣被蹭得往上耸了点，露出一小截浅色内裤，不经心到太不像一个引诱。脚丫停了一下，又点到段宜恩的腿间，缓慢地打着转，跳完一场微不可见的膝上舞，段宜恩在欲望边缘的试探彻底以失败告终。

 

那张沙发是王嘉尔整个出租屋里花钱最多的家具，质地舒服的就像豌豆公主的床垫，好多个女孩曾和他一起倒在沙发上，小船一样柔软地晃，有时候脉脉地交换着深吻，有时候波涛汹涌地荡，湿漉漉地生出一种永远靠不了岸的虚脱感。现在的王嘉尔陷在段宜恩的怀里被做到浑身发软，上不了岸的虚脱感整个把他吞掉。他仰高了脖颈，只能呼出一种近乎啜泣的呻吟，吻着段宜恩的侧脸要他慢一点，慢到这张沙发不要像海一样晃荡，好让他降落，让他上岸，让他再看清楚他。段宜恩以为这是欲拒还迎的挑衅，挺直了腰板顶得更狠，王嘉尔唔地哼了一声，爽得无法思考，干脆爱上云端环游，轻飘飘地再也不要降落。

 

贤者时间的第一根烟谁都没讲话，王嘉尔不乐意忍受沉默，他仰头去亲段宜恩的耳环，银的，碰在嘴唇上冷得出乎意料。在这走神的几秒里，王嘉尔听到自己问段宜恩：我们还会见到吗？问完又笑了，觉得自己老套。好几年前小优那张红艳的樱桃嘴娇俏地撅起来，也是这样亲他又问他以后会不会再见面，小脸枕在王嘉尔心口，水晶指甲划出一颗草莓状的爱心。王嘉尔正在抽一盒里的最后一支，屋子里满是焦灼的烟味，其实很不利于思考，王嘉尔随口说我会啊，结果出门打车的当儿就忘了小优的住址，现在才想起这个约定。

 

段宜恩冲王嘉尔笑了笑，没有回答。他把烟递给王嘉尔，说你别想这么多，累了就早点睡。王嘉尔努力在烟里找段宜恩的味道，结果什么都没有，他闷闷地不快乐了，感觉有无数个小优压在他心口，长睫毛哀怨地搔着他的下巴，为他敷衍而放的鸽子伤心。可是现在王嘉尔比无数个小优还要骚情还要鸳鸯蝴蝶，因为他弄不清楚自己，又好像喜欢趴在段宜恩肩上思考明天后天很多个以后的事。于是王嘉尔总结：原来人在情绪泛滥的时候都一个样。

 

4.

那时候他顶着刚剪了没多久的短发，还是那张如梦似幻的小男孩脸，乖乖地趴在段宜恩肩上，晃脑袋的时候短发在段宜恩颈窝里蹭着，蹭得段宜恩心痒痒，荒诞地想给王嘉尔乱糟糟的头发讲故事。于是他终于想起之前打电话打到欠费的手机，说要不绑个亲情号吧，方便联系。王嘉尔点头，拿过段宜恩的手机就帮他开通，然后盯着空出来的备注发呆。段宜恩看到他犹豫地把daddy打了上去，又马上删掉，最后换成StrawberryPapa，顺手把通讯录里的NinaCocoKitty都给清了。然后王嘉尔就把手机踢到了床尾，餍足地伸了个懒腰往段宜恩怀里钻，仰头咬着他的耳垂甜蜜地问他，我是不是第一个叫你StrawberryPapa的，嗯？

 

段宜恩失笑，说是你第一啊，第一名小男孩就不要咬我了好不好。但他想到要给王嘉尔设的备注不是那天的事情，是有次演出跑完又安可返场，让王嘉尔在街角等了他很久，焦躁地把泡泡糖啵得吹出来又嚼回去，看到段宜恩还在和围堵他的女生挥手说再见，比了个中指就很快的转过头去，吹破了泡泡糖，是酸溜溜的葡萄味。段宜恩故意揪着王嘉尔长一点的头发强迫他转过身来，然后低头去争夺那点葡萄的酸甜，结果王嘉尔咬破了他的舌尖，获胜了还要皱眉头，背着手大步往前走。段宜恩舌尖的血腥味冒上来，混着葡萄的酸和甜，很快就致幻，他神游地想，Loverboy这个备注好像很适合王嘉尔。于是他冲王嘉尔喊了一声my loverboy。远远的王嘉尔回过头来，意料之外地朝他笑了。

 

有段时间王嘉尔也出去跑演出，上各种节目，回来捧了一袋子的礼物，其中有本挺好的手账簿，B5开，厚度正好当日记写。王嘉尔自己写着觉得不过瘾，还要段宜恩和他一起记，两种字体很好辨认，王嘉尔的字没什么棱角，顿笔的地方都能圆出一圈来，字如其人，人如其字，段宜恩在帮王嘉尔吹头发的时候故意捏他的脸，软乎乎，甜蜜蜜，像蒸笼里头奶黄包，还冒着洗完澡的热气。他低头，细细密密地亲吻王嘉尔额角。

 

春天是发情冠冕堂皇的借口，性之所至的时候冬天也可以是春天，无厘头的亲吻会化为一场场漫长性爱，在脏掉的床垫上从贤者时间会不会再射一轮谈到世界末日什么时候会降临，谈到再接吻，然后在天亮之前补一觉，日出十分钟前起来，趴在窗前看城市还没睡醒的样子。但那时候王嘉尔正玩着微信小程序，一种很容易死于手抖的单机游戏，被段宜恩一亲毫无心理准备，按错了键不小心让火柴人掉下山谷，一下就一千分倒扣。王嘉尔哭笑不得地跺脚说marky你干嘛呀，然后当晚就在手账薄里重重记了段宜恩一笔，罚他这周又烧饭又洗碗。

 

那时候他们为了省钱合租了一间屋子，楼层很高，王嘉尔趴在栏杆上，让段宜恩和他一起望外望去，说这样很城市就在身边四面八方地围拢过来，像他们一样回了家。段宜恩眯着眼睛吹夜风，靠在栏杆边发呆，他问王嘉尔，你说什么？王嘉尔失语了一会，摇摇头说没事，我们回屋吧，风太冷了。当晚没有和段宜恩挤一张床，自己抱了个热水袋睡在了沙发上。

 

到了夏天，王嘉尔嫌阳台外边的太阳太晒，就去百元店买了一卷珠帘，隔开阳台和客厅。淘的便宜货都是小商品市场批来的，长得滑稽又廉价，粉红色珠子，上面缀着五颜六色的塑料爱心。王嘉尔晾衣服的时候段宜恩故意跟他捣乱，从背后抱住他挠痒，王嘉尔手一抖衣服差点都掉到楼下去。段宜恩很快遭到报复，小王同学把他推搡着缠进一堆珠串里，袖手旁观他手忙脚乱地解帘子，开心的不得了。两人在大热天里打打闹闹，汗浸湿了刚换上的衬衫，薄薄的衣料透出王嘉尔的瘦削轮廓。段宜恩心一软，手上反抗的动作轻了点，偏头在王嘉尔脸上亲了口就撤，被小王抓回来补了个超辣的湿吻，舌头舔着段宜恩唇心，意犹未尽地眨眼睛。被段宜恩搂住掐着下巴亲到缺氧了才晕乎乎地想起来真应该早一个月谎报是情侣入住，也好省下一半水电费。

 

但事情好像没有那么简单，他们一个月有两三次跑通告演出的机会，大部分时间还是可以去鬼混，王嘉尔自知钱包瘪瘪，带女孩出去也没什么地方好逛，干脆在家里宅着。他猜段宜恩的经济状况也没比他好到哪里去，结果回香港录个mv的空档，就有女生和他盖了棉被。王嘉尔敲门的时候还是女生给他开的门，刚洗好澡，拢了拢露沟的睡衣问他找谁。王嘉尔笑眯眯地招呼门后走出来的段宜恩，mark你行啊，独食吃得挺开心。然后他侧身进门拿上几件常穿的衣裤就走了，一下子人间蒸发。

 

5.

段宜恩在清理杂物的时候才发现了那本手账薄，两种字迹已经很久没有并排出现了，王嘉尔留的一行“睡不着，数星星，看月亮。”寂寞地躺倒在页面上，圆圆地鼓出来，被戳中的河豚一样在生气。好多好多次王嘉尔都在他的日记旁边加批注，字歪歪扭扭地挤在两行的缝隙里，第二天就举着小本子要他看见，不小心踩到段宜恩的脚背，那种张牙舞爪的痛还残留着，从脚背扩散开来，成几何倍增长，段宜恩仍然在忍受那种久远的疼痛，王嘉尔已经不再站到他的脚背上。好像走进了偌大一副史前动物的遗骸，骨架还保留着庞大身躯轰然倒地的原样，鲜活得全是那种心跳的回声。两个人听像要海枯石烂地起誓，一个人听就太空洞了，像分享不了的歌，在耳机里一直循环，闷到发慌。

 

段宜恩翻开日记，他们关于天英座流星雨的讨论还没结束，王嘉尔圆圆地、一笔一画地问，下子再一起去好不好，他没来得及回答。那天的确是喝高了，随手搂了个女孩就带回家，连有没有带套都不记得，只记得头很痛，早上王嘉尔来的时候还没睡醒，迷迷糊糊就把他给弄丢了。他一厢情愿地认为王嘉尔只是暂时生他的气，没想到这个暂时的期限会有这么久。

 

6.

最后还是段宜恩先撑不住了，生理上的，那天他下楼倒了个垃圾，穿着双红色的球鞋，旁边不知道哪来一条疯狗，见到红色就发了狂，扑到段宜恩腿上咬到出了很多血，在去医院的路上他点开了通讯录好几次又关掉，兜兜转转还是致电Loverboy，说了一句你可以见我一下吗，我可能是得狂犬病了，没听到他答应还是拒绝就一把挂掉，开始心神不宁地怀疑自己是被咬到脑子了，痴线到给王嘉尔打电话。

 

王嘉尔赶到的时候，段宜恩正双手叉着腰在打疫苗，袖子全卷上去了，露出刚练好的肱二头肌，眼眶有点红，脸还是那么帅，小护士害羞地弯下腰来帮段宜恩擦酒精，王嘉尔咳嗽了一声，拖着脚步挪过去，木着脸准备把冷战贯彻到底，刚到近前就被段宜恩一手揽过去整个被抱住。段宜恩吸着鼻子，汪呜汪呜学了几声小狗叫，仰头作势要咬王嘉尔。他没有躲，被咬到了耳尖，其实根本不痛的，不知道为什么眼眶就腾一下热起来，港普更不标准了。翻来覆去地骂段宜恩是脑袋缺根筋，连打带拍，胡乱地把巴掌往段宜恩身上怼。段宜恩很安静地仰起头，一动不动地看着他，倒真的有点像狗狗，街头放了一个星期五十块钱卖掉也没人要的那种。段姓小狗凑上来吻他双眼的时候王嘉尔才发现自己在哭，没骨气是真的，打爽了也是真的，干脆就让段宜恩得寸进尺，默许他抱过来。

 

段宜恩侧了侧脑袋，把脸埋在他颈窝里，闷闷地说不如我们一切从头来过。王嘉尔闭上眼睛叹气，绝望地闻到段宜恩满身都是他们家里洗衣皂的味道，甜丝丝的干净。完了，全完了。王嘉尔开始动摇，心里腾升的不是一个人看的那种惨淡蓝色大瀑布，是粉色的蘑菇云在核爆，原来心动一次就会心动一万次，从头再来也不过是要重蹈覆辙。他把钥匙放回到段宜恩手心里，说那就回来住吧。

 

段宜恩握紧了钥匙，借着力把王嘉尔压到病床上，没有动他，只是轻轻地吻在王嘉尔额头上，手探到卫衣后面去摸他的脊背，掌心有点冷，小身板在抖，脊梁骨很硌手，比分开之前瘦得还要夸张，就差变成薄薄的一只千纸鹤飞起来了。段宜恩沉默地抱紧了他的男孩，刚才医生没有把诊断果拿出来的时候，他很怕自己会得狂犬病，会像狼狗一样乱咬人要被绳拴住，也有可能十多天后就真的死掉。如果这样就想被王嘉尔拴住，挂在家门口，一有坏人经过就咬断他的腿。

 

他捻着王嘉尔柔顺的碎发，迷恋地吸进那点薄荷西柚洗发水的味道，说谢谢嘎嘎还肯来接我，不然真的要变成疯狗狗了。王嘉尔红着眼眶刮他鼻子，段宜恩你就知道欺负我心软，这个月别想睡大床。睡沙发其实也行的，只要是在一起就好了。

 

诊断结果下来，王嘉尔气喘吁吁地出现在病房门口，毛绒帽子都没戴正，姜黄的一顶软塌塌地偏在脑袋上，像只笨蛋橘猫，他好想一辈子就养这一只傻猫，段宜恩鼻子一酸，他想，我是真爱这个人的，心下轰然。好像有什么变成了拉布拉多蹦跳出来，呼哧呼哧吐舌头，满心欢喜地扑到王嘉尔怀里。

 

7.

我第一次见你就觉得你好帅啊，王嘉尔伸手点点段宜恩的眉毛，指头落到眼睛旁，圆圆地画了一个圈，划重点似的停在段宜恩眼角，凑上去亲了亲，说梦话一样轻声讲。眼角，眼角那里是上扬的，然后你凑过来借火的时候眯着眼睛，有点像调情，像亲女生之前的那种专注。我当时就想变成那支烟，被你色眯眯地看。刚开始是不是有说叫我Jackson就好了？骗你的，如果是你什么都可以，宝宝甜心换着来都行。好变态是不是，明明才见了第一面。真他妈蠢，本来根本不应该和你讲这么多，但是赶来的路上我真的什么结果都想到了，想到你可能很快就会生病死掉，我就一定一定要你听到这些。王嘉尔一口气讲完，吸溜着鼻子凑上前啃段宜恩脖子，边留齿印边讲，结果他妈的段宜恩你欺骗我感情，根本没有病的事情害我担心得半死。

 

段宜恩从来没听王嘉尔一下子讲这么多心里话，像是不小心打开差点过期了的巧克力礼盒一样惊喜。心想，被这傻狗咬一口还真是值，再痛点也无所谓。他抚着王嘉尔的后颈，没有讲话。怀里男孩的声音坍颓下来，他吸溜着鼻子说也幸好你没有真的得病，不然就完蛋了，排骨汤都不知道要做给谁吃。

 

段宜恩收拢手臂抱紧他的男孩，低头和他鼻尖相碰，仔细地用指腹抚过王嘉尔红红的眼眶和红红的鼻子，这么多年了他好像一点也没变，还是那个侧过头来用自己的烟卷给他点火的小男生。他说我是王嘉尔，Jackson，普通话不标准，很长一段时间里他一直以为他叫是王嘎一，段宜恩低下头看他，鼻尖一点红，指尖也一点红，像只布偶猫，撒野的时候蹬蹬小嫩腿，脚心也是粉红的。段宜恩有点想要捏捏王嘉尔的脚丫，想在他漂亮得脚踝上打上自己的标记，隐秘地占有这块处女地。

 

不过段宜恩没把这种咸湿的意淫当回事，对漂亮尤物的短时幻想随时都会填充他的脑袋，睡前把幻想和精液一起射完就再也不会记得。有一天晚上他对着苍老师的小电影开始想象，王嘉尔莫名地从他隔夜的记忆里复苏，穿着那天的背带裤冲他笑。段宜恩射精的冲动变成了想王嘉尔的冲动，给他发过去了一条语音，嗨Jackson，要不要我带你去吃夜宵？小电影好像还没有关，苍老师叫得很动情，王嘉尔那边收到消息，段宜恩的声音听起来充满欲望，以至于王嘉尔误解了他的意思，他说那好啊，我懒得下楼，你帮我送上来算了。段宜恩鬼使神差地带着一盒芝士蛋糕上楼，找了一圈才找到王嘉尔新租的屋子，狭小的杂物间一样。门口的挂件是飞天小女警和哆啦A梦，碰一下就会嘟嘟叫。

 

段宜恩不小心碰到，王嘉尔却没有在玄关冲他做鬼脸说你真的很笨手笨脚嗳。他侧身挤进狭小的卧室里才发现王嘉尔在床上缩成一团，害怕着电视机里二零一二的末日，害怕虚构世界里的陷落。段宜恩坐到床上，挡住王嘉尔的视线，说你要是真的怕就别看了。王嘉尔吸溜着鼻子把自己抱紧，说梦话一样自言自语，他说我可以看迪迦奥特曼，看到那些怪兽把整个城市都砸烂掉都没关系，因为都是假的啊，反正又没有什么怪兽。但是海啸地震全球冰雪暴就好真，我当时走出香港的时候还跟妈妈说大话，说要凭自己给她买一间大房子，要是真的世界末日，那全完了。我还没赚够钱养自己，给她打电话又怕她动不动要给我付生活费，但我其实是很想她的，王嘉尔的声音越来越轻，郁闷地哽在喉咙里变成了呜咽。电视机里世界还在继续地动山摇，王嘉尔的眼泪已经有段宜恩帮他揩去，用的是指腹和手背，有点凉。

 

8.

回到家里段宜恩主动把手机缴给王嘉尔，让他查岗。王嘉尔欣欣然地扫荡着战利品，翻到通讯录的时候一脸惊讶地把屏幕举到段宜恩面前，他说不会吧marky，你居然还给我留着loverboy的备注！段宜恩干咳了一声，难得地支支吾吾说不出个所以然来，只好岔开话题讲到他又一次很蠢的经历，之前一次聚会，他点了杯士多啤梨，只是因为听起来很像某种洋酒的名字，端上桌来了才发现粉粉嫩嫩的一杯在黄的白的酒里显眼得要命，段宜恩在一片起哄声里干掉了整杯，甜味还留在舌尖，原来就是草莓汁，strawberry，士多啤梨，乔装打扮后听起来像粉红的春梦，有热带鱼吐出紫色蓝色的泡泡在接吻一样，这种音译的误会其实很浪漫。

 

王嘉尔点头说是啊，辛德瑞拉你应该知道吧，其实就是灰姑娘，这个名字和她变身之前的样子真的一点也不搭。十岁生日的时候我吹掉蜡烛，许愿说希望所有灰溜溜的东西都可以是辛德瑞拉，哗，魔杖一点就变得亮晶晶的，特别是我那双球鞋，你都不知道它新起来有多好看。王嘉尔双手比划着，脸上流露出幻想中的柔光，段宜恩贪心地去吻那种光，吻到王嘉尔的嘴唇上，交换着童趣水果烟的甜味。他揉乱王嘉尔的头发问他说你小时候还看公主动画片啊，是不是还玩会玩洋娃娃，嗯？告诉daddy，听话的乖小孩有棒棒糖吃。王嘉尔在棉被里踢他，段宜恩你要死啊，老子才不是你搞的女人。

 

段宜恩乘机握住王嘉尔细细的脚踝往他胸口折叠，压上去故意顶他，再问小声呻吟起来的王嘉尔难道你不是吗。王嘉尔疑惑地想他和段宜恩睡觉喜欢段宜恩难道就是段宜恩的女人了吗，好像又不够格，因为就算段宜恩每次都内射他也没办法生出小孩，要是下次段宜恩再有什么病要动手术，他也不能在家属姓名那栏填上自己的名字。王嘉尔又想到那天去段宜恩家里撞见的女孩，她头发上的水滴在真丝睡衣上，透明到罩不住曲线起伏的身材，是王嘉尔会从夜店带回家的款，可是这款在段宜恩家里出现他就觉得好无力，因为女孩中奖了的话他们就真有小孩了。

 

王嘉尔突然有点厌倦二十一世纪，厌倦科技进化到可以送宇航员到外太空，两个男人还是不能有小朋友的世纪。可惜他们不是小飞象里的角色，不然鹈鹕会千里迢迢送来一个宝宝，很像段宜恩，双眼皮漂亮到不真实。于是王嘉尔的声音蜷缩起来，他说我可能不可以是你的女人，不过你要是喜欢巨乳的话我可以下次试试胸罩。段宜恩的玩笑其实不是这个意思，他赶紧解释说没有没有，只要是你王嘉尔就可以了，王嘉尔在段宜恩怀里点头，亲吻段宜恩的鬓角说没事的，我没有不开心。他躺下后荒唐地想，段宜恩怎么就不明白呢，这个时候他要求他什么都可以，把月亮打下来也行的，只要段宜恩足够耐心，他们可以等到几百年之后再一起兑现这个承诺。

 

段宜恩转过身来抱他，贴得那么近，可以听到他的心跳正平稳而有力地在搏动，沉睡魔咒一样心安，于是王嘉尔很快陷入了一个真得不能再真的梦。在梦里他有一个很亲密的爱人叫段宜恩，一年四季的衣服都不分家，换着穿。段宜恩套着王嘉尔的连帽衫，把他压进床垫里亲吻他，刚晒过的棉被味道很好闻，王嘉尔晕乎乎地掉眼泪，浑身烫得以为是在太阳中心，其实是在段宜恩怀里被亲到快化掉。他快乐地飞入了非非之天，丘比特的箭矢射中两个人的翅膀，一起掉下来掉到小小出租房里，这个月水电费没交上刚断了电，不过被窝里做爱好像也无所谓有没有光。王嘉尔发现自己的腰能弓到不可思议的弧度，柔韧的猫一样，他攀着段宜恩的结实的脊背，觉得他很像狮子或者老虎，任何一种聪明的大型肉食动物。也幸好爱不要求有太多天分，他才会和段宜恩掉进一个陷阱里，在认为相爱的时候做爱幻想爱，幻想明天是不是还见得到，是不是还可以一起看日出和月亮消失。不过明天还有好远，今晚他们只需要幻想彼此，王嘉尔心头涌上一阵愚蠢的甜蜜，他吮着段宜恩的喉结，不觉咬合牙关，留下浅浅几个齿痕。猫咪咬老虎，无谓痛痒，有关情色，盖章似的占有。做完醒来发现窗开得好大，风把窗帘拍到王嘉尔脸上，打得很疼。身边的被窝整齐得像没有人睡过，段宜恩不见了。他赤脚跑到街上，大声喊段宜恩的名字没有人应他，街上人多的像潮水，王嘉尔找不到段宜恩溺水一样难受。

 

他猛得惊醒了，眼泪流的满脸都是。蹬在棉被外面的腿抽筋得很厉害，脚背绷得又紧又痛，王嘉尔第一反应是掀开被子看段宜恩在不在，他小心翼翼地从被角一点点揭起来，见到自己在段宜恩背上挠出的红印，见到段宜恩睡眼朦胧的翻过身醒来问他怎么了，眼里有血丝。王嘉尔觉得自己好像走上岸的小美人鱼，声音在一点点消失，他摇头和段宜恩说我没事，你睡吧。段宜恩直起身揽过他，帮他擦掉眼泪，垂着眼睛问是不是做噩梦了，讲给我听好不好？讲出来就不怕了。

 

王嘉尔难受得喘不过气，只能反复喊着我腿疼，我腿好疼啊marky，还分不清楚梦魇和现实，扑腾得像困兽。段宜恩把王嘉尔整个揣进怀里，伸手轻轻揉捏着他绷直的腿，一点点帮他缓解疼痛，又问了一遍嘎嘎你梦到什么了？跟我讲讲说不定就会好很多。王嘉尔抬头看到虚焦的段宜恩，很小声地说我梦到你不见了，鬼打墙一样走不出来，可是我才刚把你接回来结果又搞丢，难过得想死。真的快疯掉了，你懂这种感觉吗marky？王嘉尔脸上满是小小超级英雄没有营救成功的绝望， 段宜恩轻拍着安抚他，说宝贝你记住，我不会离开你的。王嘉尔抱紧了段宜恩，很小声地叫他哥哥，他说，哥哥我想穿你的衣服。

 

9.

段宜恩衣柜里有两件同款，一件白的，一件黄的，王嘉尔穿上嫩的像高中生，松松垮垮地领口差点泄露春光，段宜恩带他去吃饭，老板娘看着他们的同款卫衣，随口问了一句你们是兄弟啊。王嘉尔摇头，故作神秘地说我们是同一个人，手指在袖筒里和段宜恩拉钩。

 

出了店门段宜恩问他，为什么是一个人？王嘉尔快乐地跑在前头，转过身来倒着走，和他喊话，是柏拉图说的一个人啦。段宜恩小跑着跟上他，问嘎嘎你怎么知道柏拉图论人的那套啊。王嘉尔把双手枕在脑后，偏过头来朝他笑，他说你床头经常有放那本书，半夜睡不着的时候我就会看嘛。他看到段宜恩的神情疑惑又惊喜，心里隐秘地快乐。其实我还偷偷看了你的笔记本，藏了一大堆你喜欢的cd，有攒钱要在新年给你买一双AJ，如果你全都知道，会不会，会不会更中意我？

 

王嘉尔双手插袋在倒走，在想事情的神情飘飘然地像是恋爱的人，段宜恩忍不住揽过他的腰让他停下脚步。那时候还没有人知道他们是谁，所以像糖块一样黏一起也没关系，可以额头相抵说悄悄话。段宜恩亲了亲王嘉尔的鼻梁，问他，你真的找到我了，对不对？王嘉尔低头，掌心紧贴着段宜恩的手掌，严丝合缝地握住，他回答段宜恩，对啊，找到了。

 

回来的时候已经两三点了，谁都没有睡意，段宜恩靠在床头玩俄罗斯方块，王嘉尔坐在棉被堆里看手机日历，说时间过的好快啊，这个月结束就又大一岁了喔，我是不是该改名叫你的爸爸。说完朝段宜恩吹了声口哨，带点刚学会抽烟那会儿的挑衅，笑得很野，从未驯化的黑猫一样。段宜恩摇头说你没到那把年纪干嘛着急，没必要。

 

他的手指抚上王嘉尔赤裸的脊背，瘦得一如往常。那天的月亮很亮，王嘉尔沐浴在那种光亮里，粉红色地透明了，长出小恶魔角的彼得潘一样，少儿不宜地飞来段宜恩的成人童话里，轻又俏地和他接吻，带着婴儿舔吮的本能咬破了段宜恩的嘴角。段宜恩吃痛，揽过王嘉尔的腰身要把他捞进怀里，王嘉尔不肯，却像猫一样摇着幻想中的尾巴黏过来，腰身的曲线很曼妙也很危险，段宜恩不忍住就会射太快的危情妙曼。然后他的粉红彼得潘不安分地坐在他腿上，段宜恩从背后环住王嘉尔，偏头把脑袋枕在他颈窝里，男孩咯咯地笑着逃开来躲他的呼吸，危情妙曼的腰线开始起伏。

 

他无忧岛上的彼得潘是经常讲不好大道理，会告诉大家要乖乖听妈妈的话的男孩，是在他烟盒里用吸吸乐那种糖代替软中华的小混蛋，是为了讨他一个吻娇声娇气喊爹地的蜜糖洛丽塔。爸爸这个词来形容他，太重太重了。王嘉尔好像一点也不明白，软软地蹭到段宜恩怀里来，他很天真地说在床上讲话都要这么严肃吗，我只是偶尔想当你爸爸而已。

 

段宜恩搂住他脖子想问他，难道你不改名字就是我的男孩了？但是这话比起调情更像是质问，王嘉尔在他怀里扭了两下，段宜恩心猿意马地想王嘉尔在他身边的确可以不算作男孩，归为草莓味桃子味的波子汽水才比较对劲，打开盖子时啵的一声，气泡全都涌上来，愉快地涌出轻盈的呻吟，然后化为甜蜜的糖水，湿漉漉地缠紧了段宜恩。

 

可是粉红透明的彼得潘只会在这张床上感性又性感，段宜恩合理怀疑他的爱情本身也被围困这几平方米的性爱实验室里，升华凝结又消失不见。于是他陷入沉默，从床头拿过王嘉尔含化掉一半的可乐棒棒糖，甜味开始慢性地致幻，段宜恩细数王嘉尔在这张床上喊过多少次我爱你，说不好有多少次，但他记得有爹地帮帮我的我爱你，不对要亲这里的我爱你，还有数不清的哭到湿漉漉的我爱你。

 

可是“我爱你”的语意好像很跳跃，和王嘉尔一样多动。给他热好牛奶的我爱你是谢谢啦任劳任怨的笨蛋marky，上火车前亲在耳朵边上的我爱你是别他妈跟其他马子盖棉被，小心我天天查你的岗。还有一次是他们都下了狠心要戒烟，结果王嘉尔看到货架上一排奶油咖啡味的爆珠又迈不开腿了，段宜恩只好帮他买下。本来比赛的规则是每晚只抽一根烟，可是王·小机灵鬼·嘉尔，他靠一次绝赞的深喉换来了抽一整包的机会。段宜恩笑他，说你不会是为了给我咬才想出戒烟这个破办法吧，有够辣。王嘉尔朝段宜恩吐舌头做鬼脸，呼出好多好多烟，然后双眼朦胧地问段宜恩难道你不喜欢这款吗。

 

10.

那时一屋子都是那种预热趴的味道，醉醺醺的喝完酒开始用咖啡自我清醒，还是上头到连一晚上几个月亮都数不清，jazzpop漫无目的地在播放，他们没有开灯，王嘉尔转过身来趴在他胸口，睫毛痒痒地搔着他的下颏，他低头，小男孩抿着烟卷在朝他笑。段宜恩分不清到底是在讲烟还是讲王嘉尔，和他点头说，喜欢的，很喜欢。王嘉尔侧过头把烟点上，说他只是想活久一点才说要戒掉，但活久了是为了开心，不是什么好东西都不碰的当无聊老头。王嘉尔故意咬重了最后四个字，把烟灰抖在段宜恩肩上，警告他说你别三十岁不到天天板着个脸好不，无聊老头说的就是你。段宜恩吃痛地作势要打王嘉尔，小男孩鱼一样游掉，翻身从床头摸到了一个过滤器，给他吸了一半的烟用，递给段宜恩说我们戒什么烟啊，别戒了吧。段宜恩尝了尝味道，这种小打小闹的烟他抽着觉得像女孩子的恋爱，细枝末节上一点浪漫，不要目的地在消磨，烟呼了一半，王嘉尔一个吻把最后那点余烟亲掉，捧着脸趴在段宜恩胸口，他说我以前从来没和别人抽同一支烟，好像每次心情都不太一样，分享很难，但你抽烟的样子蛮不错，就，就突然很想这么干。要不要猜一下我刚刚是什么心情？段宜恩咬着最后一截烟，含含糊糊地问，不会是我爱你吧。王嘉尔笑得打滚，他说哪有那么复杂，只是想如果一起用滤嘴抽烟，可能就都会活到九十九一百什么的。你觉得是爱你，那可能真的是爱喔。

 

段宜恩低头凝视王嘉尔，他不想透过这张年轻的脸去想象他们七老八十的样子，但他说，那时候我可以帮你推轮椅，然后一起去晒太阳。王嘉尔仰头玩着他的耳环，月亮的光线照下来，男孩的神情很认真，他说，你比我年纪大啦，我推你还差不多。然后王嘉尔的眼神收回来，落在他脸上，水波一样柔，王嘉尔说，真到了那个年纪，你不许得老年痴呆，你要记得我。

 

两厢对视，好像有神来过，然后就在对方眼里看见了光。段宜恩很确定这回他们对爱情本身的理解达成了一致，百分之三十是迷恋开始，百分之七十是开始迷恋，还有好多好多不可思议，不可思议地想爱情明明存在有几百年了，第一次发现原来可以离他本身这么近，五秒前还刚刚分享完同一支烟。但确定其实是一件很不确定的事情，像隔周的天气预报，上次讲会开五六天的太阳，一到那周就开始下暴雨。本来要准备去野炊，最后只好拿对方充饥。

 

王嘉尔的脊背贴着玻璃窗，嘴唇贴着段宜恩的耳垂，甜蜜又甘心地呻吟，小声说其实呆在家里蛮好的，段宜恩心里满是侥幸，福兮祸之所依的侥幸。不过王嘉尔的我爱你好像比天气预告还要反复无常，第一轮要摁倒段宜恩自己坐上去，腰身弓成漂亮又脆弱的弧度，段宜恩一厢情愿的春梦场景似的复刻了那种旖旎。下一轮又会掉好多快乐而不自知的眼泪，小羊一样无辜，倒在床垫里双腿发着颤还要打到最开说daddy你疼疼我啊。更夸张的是前一晚还和他用两床棉被分开一道楚河汉界，信誓旦旦说这个月都不做了，第二天又会戴上不知道什么时候买的兔耳朵来敲他卧室的门，做到楚河汉界都混成褶皱的山丘，王嘉尔的喘息雾一样绵绵而湿润，段宜恩在雾里彻底迷路，不过也不着急走出来了。

 

11.

最后他们搬回了之前的住处，楼层很高，王嘉尔依旧喜欢那种俯瞰的视角，于是他们就把卧室换到了有落地窗的房间里，在不夜城的温柔注视下做很漫长的爱和梦，中场休息的王嘉尔手还很抖，烟灰不小心在枕套上烧了个洞，段宜恩问他是不是要殉情，王嘉尔说殉情真的很没意思，最多会在晚报上占个丁点大的版面。要等就等到世界末日，地动山摇的时候哪里也不去，坐在屋顶上抽完最后一只烟，然后把手叠放在一起，等待几亿年以后，新的生命体来发现人类最后的罗曼蒂克。

 

段宜恩很中意，笑眯眯地答应了王嘉尔。他们坐在床沿上，正对着落地窗，王嘉尔毛绒绒的脑袋蹭到他的下颏，凑得很近，还差一点就可以抱住，很久前会保持的分寸。段宜恩喜欢这样隔着一口烟的距离，若有若无。

 

整个城市的烟花在迎接新年的零点里炸开，粉红橘黄冷绿霓红蓝。王嘉尔就在段宜恩的身边，抽着新买的苏打冰淇淋爆珠，凝视烟花的眼睛很亮，好像姜汁啤酒里冒上来的气泡。很久之前他给王嘉尔买过一次那种饮料，王嘉尔含着吸管的纸质包装。呼，吹一口气就把它变成碎掉的小礼花，轻飘飘地拂在段宜恩脸上。王嘉尔恶作剧成功开心得直蹬腿，段宜恩拽住王嘉尔的脚踝把他压倒在沙发上挠痒，男孩大笑着躲他，嘴型夸张地说你笨啦，手掌抵在他心口，眼睛里的快乐溢出来，亮晶晶的。

 

于是那种明明不会存在的迷恋，就这样呼一下地降临了，奇妙到不可思议，他低头去吻王嘉尔的手，好像也变成了他吹出的小礼花，轻飘飘地拂动，王嘉尔和他肩靠肩，侧过脸来抵着他的耳朵讲悄悄话。王嘉尔问，楼下最后一家711都打烊了哎，你要不要抽我的烟。疑问句用陈述句的语气讲，掌心贴着他的手背。段宜恩点头，接过王嘉尔燃掉一半的烟，学着他孩子气的样吹出圆烟圈，苏打冰淇淋味开始浮动。段宜恩的掌心覆上王嘉尔的手背，重现他们想象的、人类最后的罗曼蒂克，小指勾缠在一起。几幢高楼之外又有大簇大簇的烟花腾升起来，他们不由地向窗外望去，直到看见城市的尽头，万家灯火，五彩斑斓。

 

fin.


End file.
